Fly
by Charcoal Hearts
Summary: Kairi back at Destiny Islands at the end of KH. "Like snow. The stars that were falling from the sky looked like snow. I was back on the beach, watching the horizon engulf him as he floated away. A dot…a speck…gone.{One Shot}


A/N: This is the first fanfic story I have ever written. It's a one shot. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from kingdom hearts, and i dont own simple and clean either.

A/N: Personally, I dont really like simple and clean; its tune is weak, distorted and all over the place. The instrumental version is WAY better. So i was thinking of using the "one sky, one destiny" thing instead. Should i? or no?

Wait wait...one last thing and then I'll shut up: If you havent been to Winnie-the-pooh (100 acre woods), Olympus Coliseum and fought Ceberus, or even Wonderland and talked to the door there...then you won't get the symbolism at the end of the story.

Title: **Fly**

_Kairi, Remember what you said before? I'm always with you too…I'll come back to you…I promise._

_I know you will…_

_-_

Like snow. The stars that were falling from the sky looked like snow. I was back on the beach, watching the horizon engulf him as he floated away. A dot…a speck…gone.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say…please, oh baby. Don't go…_

How many shooting stars burst from the sea like fireworks, as he disappeared from sight? I don't know. Millions of trillions, remaking the sky.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…it's hard to let it go._

Smile, Kairi, smile…forever is short- he will be back for you.

_The daily things…that keep us all busy are confusing me. That's when you came to me, and said…_

No, no. I couldn't take it. Come back, Sora, come back…I miss you already.

_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

I was halfway into the sea before I realized I was wet. Drenched in water, cold and shivering, I could walk no more. He was gone.

_When we are older, you'll understand it's enough when I say so…_

I tilted my head up and stared at the star filled night above. So this was it. There was only that endless blue ocean and the cold hard reality: I couldn't get out of here unless I could actually leave the ground and fly...

Like a bird. Only then, would I be able to catch up to him. Only then would I be free.

_And maybe…some things are that simple. _

* * *

I didn't know what I was looking for when I made my way to the secret place. Maybe I wanted a sign of him. Maybe, a way out. Maybe, I was simply searching for comfort. Just some time to think in solitude. Something…anything…but there was nothing. Nothing except for the far off voices of seagulls, shrieking as they passed over the small opening at the roof of the cave. 

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say… please, oh baby…don't go._

I envied them and their command of the skies. They didn't need to worry about obstacles in their paths. There were no mountains or oceans or building in the sky. They could go anywhere. They had more than I could ever have.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight._

I walked around the cave, running my hand over each picture, remembering the adventures we used to have. I was reliving each memory again…

_It's hard…to let it go._

The cave was my time machine. I was shedding away the years, until I was that tiny eight-year old Kairi again, drawing squiggles on the wall with my two best friends, laughing as if I had all the time in the world. It was enough to make me smile right then…just enough wind to strengthen the flame on my candle, but not enough to blow it out. Until I saw the picture.

_Hold me… whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on…_

It was the one of both of us, where we drew each other, face to face. But there was something else that I hadn't seen before. A hand holding a star. Him giving it to me.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…_

I felt as if he was right there. Drawing the paopu fruit. Turning to grin at me when done. And then gone, leaving soft golden dust in his place. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Not from happiness. Not from grief. But from both.

_Nothing's like before…_

He was picking up the shattered pieces of my heart and gluing them together again. I saw rays of the sun falling in long strands onto the wall. My hope.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please, oh baby, don't go…_

I picked up a stone and etched the same star on the wall, except this time…I was giving it to him.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…It's hard to let it go._

He said he'd come back to me, but he didn't hold destiny in his hands. It was a big fat Maybe.

_Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on…_

That's the thing about the future. There's a lot of Maybe's in it, which is why you got to try everything. Maybe he'll come back one day and see this. Maybe he won't. Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find this all a dream. Maybe I already have.

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all…_  
_Nothing's like before…_

Maybe three-headed dogs exist. Maybe there'll be doors that sleep. Maybe books will come to life. And maybe…just maybe…

I'll sprout wings and fly.


End file.
